ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
9-Volt
9-Volt is a major human character in the WarioWare series. He is a Nintendo fanboy and collects everything about this company and loves to play video games. 9-Volt lives with his mother 5-Volt and his pet Fronk in their house in Diamond City and attends Diamond Elementary. He first appeared in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! as one of Wario's friends who helped him produce microgames. Since WarioWare: Twisted!, 9-Volt always stars together with 18-Volt in the WarioWare series, who became one of 9-Volt's best friends in this game. History ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! First of all, 9-Volt could be seen in the intro of ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, where he was called by Wario to join his "company" WarioWare, Inc. and to produce microgames for his upcoming game. Like Wario's other friends in Diamond City, 9-Volt agreed. In his own story, the school was out and 9-Volt skated home with his high-tech skateboard SK8. At the house, he went into his room and played with his mixing console. He said "Hello" a few times and with the help of the machine he imitated the voice of Jimmy T. or at least a similar voice while saying it. His oversized Game Boy answered him with "OK". Then 9-Volt made music with the mixing console and spinned records on it. Some kind of grabber came out of the Game Boy and popped an also oversized cartridge into it. Later, while 9-Volt still spun records, Ken the Reporter appeared and announced that the Game Boy Advance SP is on sale in stores. Quickly, 9-Volt left the house and his skateboard transformed into a hoverboard. With that, 9-Volt hurried to the next store to get the new handheld. 9-Volt also made a short appearance in the ending story of the game, where Wario represented his employees in the WarioWare headquarters that they wouldn't get anything of the money he earned with the game he and his friends made and then he escaped. 9-Volt was shocked, but like the other employees except for Mona, he didn't chase after Wario. 9-Volt is featured in four unlockable mini-games in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. In SkatingBoard, 9-Volt appears as the protagonist of the game and has to avoid obstacles and red birds with his skateboard. In the two-player mini-game VS Chicken Race, 9-Volt is the character of the player who has to use the L button, while the other player's character is a Fronk, possibly 9-Volt's pet. 9-Volt also makes an appearance in the mini-game taken from Mario Paint, Fly Swatter, where the Spiny appearing in the congratulations sequence has been replaced by 9-Volt. The mini-game Paper Plane features him as one of the characters looking through a window and telling the current flight time. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! In ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, 9-Volt performed in a television show called Super Show. There he used a mixing console again and a Game Boy Advance with arms and legs said "OK" in a similar way to the classic Game Boy in the prior game. After 9-Volt's entrance, Kat and Ana followed. 9-Volt is one of the ten selectable characters in the multiplayer games in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!. ''WarioWare: Twisted! In the intro of ''WarioWare: Twisted!, 9-Volt came along with Mona to Dr. Crygor's lab. There Dr. Crygor tried to fix Wario's broken Game Boy Advance with his invention, the Gravitator. But it had no buttons anymore after the repairing, instead of that the player had to move the system to move the character in the game. 9-Volt and Mona tried it out and enjoyed it. Wario got the idea to make a new WarioWare game involving this style of gameplay. 9-Volt was shown to be a troublemaker at school in this game. In his own story, a new student named 18-Volt came into 9-Volt's class. On his first day at Diamond Elementary, the teacher asked 18-Volt what his hobby is, to which he responded by taking out his boombox and playing loud Rock'n'Roll music. He got in trouble for this, and after school 18-Volt headed for his house broken-hearted. However, 9-Volt stopped him and said that he liked his music. The two of them became fast friends, and 9-Volt invited 18-Volt over to his house. When they got there 18-Volt was ecstatic to see that 9-Volt has a NES, and the duo spent a lot of time on playing on the system. However, eventually 9-Volt's mother 5-Volt told her son and his new friend to cease. At night, when 9-Volt had to sleep, he furtively played with his Game Boy Advance SP under the bedspread, but his mother caught him. ''WarioWare: Touched! In ''WarioWare: Touched!, 9-Volt and 18-Volt went to the toy store Toy Express to get a copy of the coveted new GameCube game 36-Volt Man. 9-Volt could snatch one and showed it happily to 18-Volt, who carried his boombox on his shoulder. Curious about their new game, the two friends did quickly return to 9-Volt's house, 9-Volt used his skateboard with activated jet engine to reach it. On their way, they passed the alien Orbulon who ran after his flying spaceship. At the house, 9-Volt and 18-Volt played far into the night and succeed in the game. To celebrate their success, 9-Volt spun records again, with 18-Volt dancing behind him and his Nintendo consoles in front of him. 9-Volt's mixing console featured moving Mario and Luigi figurines. But it got so late that the two gamers fell asleep. In the morning, when they woke up, it was already 9'o clock. 9-Volt and 18-Volt were shocked about that and hurried to school. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' 9-Volt was visited by 18-Volt again in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. There 9-Volt showed a Game & Watch handheld console to his tall friend and played with it. 18-Volt did firstly mistake it for a Nintendo DS Lite. He wanted to see more of the console and grabbed it. 9-Volt also still held the console and told him that he is still playing, but 18-Volt couldn't await and so the Game & Watch broke into two pieces. 9-Volt got mad and ordered 18-Volt to leave the house. Now 18-Volt had a bad conscience and tried to find a new Game & Watch for his friend. He first looked in Toy Express but they didn't have what 18-Volt searched. After leaving the store, he noticed another store where some video game fans lined up. 18-Volt went into the store and the owner of the shop, Satoru Iwata, did coincidentally have the searched Game & Watch on offer. 18-Volt reached for it, but surprisingly 9-Volt did the same. The friends faced each other and they both excused for their mistakes. 9-Volt told 18-Volt that he will always be his P2 (Player 2) and all was okay again. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. In ''WarioWare: D.I.Y., a game called Super NineVolt shows up in 9-Volt's stage. It as a spoof of Super Mario Bros. and stars 9-Volt rather than Mario. 9-Volt, skateboarding, hits a ? Block formed like a Famicom cart every time a microgame is won. Microgames 9-Volt comes with an own set of microgames in all games of the WarioWare series. Between WarioWare: Twisted! and WarioWare: D.I.Y., the games are always provided by both 9-Volt and 18-Volt. However, it isn't known how much 18-Volt shares in the creation of the games. For example, in WarioWare: Touched! 9-Volt says "our games", but in WarioWare: Twisted! he just speaks about "my games" in the character select menu, plus 18-Volt isn't even mentioned by name in the menu. The microgames are based on products of Nintendo, mainly on game software and hardware, but also on toys from the time before Nintendo became popular as a video game company. Microgames based on the ''Mario'' series are featured in every WarioWare game. For WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, 9-Volt created microgames of the Nintendo Classics genre. The games involve various Nintendo products from the 1960s up to the 1990s. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! does also feature 9-Volt's Nintendo microgames, plus a multiplayer game made by him, Card-e Cards, which refers to a Nintendo product as well, to the e-Reader. In WarioWare: Twisted!, the microgame set of 9-Volt and 18-Volt is called Spintendo Classics. As an exception all microgames are only based on NES games in this game. While the microgames of most of the other developers involve a particular style of gameplay per developer, the microgames of 9-Volt and 18-Volt require all kinds of spin techniques. In WarioWare: Touched!, the name of their set of microgames is Retro Action. The choice of Nintendo products is much more versatile than in the prior game again. Also newer products from the 21st century are featured. The microgames include all kinds of ways using the Stylus and also the application of the microphone, while the most other microgame sets involve a particular technique again. In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, 9-Volt and 18-Volt's set of microgames involves all possible forms. Considerably more microgames are based on more recent Nintendo products. An example is Brain Age, which is based on the Nintendo DS game Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! In WarioWare: D.I.Y., 9-Volt returns to his original role by going solo, while his friend 18-Volt is granted with his own microgames in Asobe Made in Ore. Despite this, their microgame stages are both Nintendo themed. Akin to Smooth Moves, 9-Volt's microgames adapts to more recent Nintendo products such as Wii Fit. Game Information Profile Information from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! *'Occupation:' Grade School Student *'Hobby:' Skate Boarding *'Biggest Boast:' His Nintendo Collection *'Bio:' This high-tech skater boy studies at Diamond Elementary. He is such a Nintendo fanboy that he owns every piece of Nintendo hardware and software ever made. Website Bio from WarioWare: Touched! Old-skool fanboy finds a soulmate in new classmate 18-Volt. Together, they serve up microgames inspired by classic Nintendo games. Gallery '' Image:9-Volt WarioWare Mega Microgames.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Image:9-Volt 2 WarioWare Mega Microgames.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Image:9-Volt WarioWare Mega Party Games.png| WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! Image:9-Volt WarioWare Twisted.png| WarioWare: Twisted! Image:9-Volt WarioWare Touched.png| WarioWare: Touched! Image:9-Volt WarioWare Smooth Moves.png| WarioWare: Smooth Moves Image:9-Volt WWM.png| WarioWare: Myself '' Quotes * "I think Nintendo games are the greatest, so you can imagine my surprise when I found that Wario lives in my... uh, I mean that I live in his city!!" - WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! * "Nice! You got it!" - WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! * "I'm totally crazy over video games! I wish I got graded on my games instead of homework..." - WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! * "New games are cool, but they still don't rock as hard as old-school Nintendo games!" - WarioWare: Touched! * "The wait is killin' me!" - WarioWare: Touched! * "This is so awesome!" - WarioWare: Touched! * "We rocked that game!" - WarioWare: Touched! * "Nope its a game and watch"-''WarioWare: Smooth Moves * ''"Get out of my house!" - WarioWare: Smooth Moves * "You'll always be my P2!" - WarioWare: Smooth Moves Trivia *9-Volt's name comes from the operating voltage of the NES. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, one of the names that can appear whenever a player presses the random button when they're naming their custom stage is 9VOLT. *9-Volt may have a Game Boy Player, as in Wario Ware Touched when you have to put the GCN CD in the slot, there is a Game Boy Advance cartridge on the ground next to the Game Cube, but this could also be there for display. Category:Mario characters Category:Wario characters Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003